What happened that night?
by AllisseLove
Summary: Delia, Logan and Lindy are wondering what happened with Jasmine and Garrett. After the school ball for the fresh-mans, because in the next day they are acting strange to each-other. Will Delia, Logan and Lindy find out, and will Garrett and Jasmine act 'normal' to each-other. Jarrett and other parings. First IDDI story R&R!
1. Winking and an announcement

**Hey, hey, hey readers!  
A 'new' writer in the IDDI section! I already wrote a one shot here, together with Grace-1997  
I really love the show, so why wouldn't I start a story?****I hope you all going to enjoy this story called...  
****What happened that night?  
Leave tons of reviews :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

Summary: _Delia, Logan and Lindy are wondering what happened with Jasmine and Garrett. After the school ball for the fresh-mans, because in the next day they are acting strange to each-other. Will Delia, Logan and Lindy find out, and will Garrett and Jasmine act 'normal' to each-other. Jarrett First IDDI story R&amp;R._

* * *

**Winking and an announcement **

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I smiled pressed the doorbell from the Watson's. Lindy one of my best friends opened the door. I hugged her and greeted "Hey girly!" "Hay Jaz" Lindy greeted me. "What's up with your smiling face, it creeps me out" she said when we walked inside.

I couldn't stop smiling and said while walking "Well I just found out something fantastic!" we walked in to the living room and Logan mocked "Oh something fantastic is here too." I glared at him and Delia asked "What is the fantastic thing then?" I smiled and sat down and said dreamy "Jody" "Oeh, what did he say?" Delia ask, now Lindy and Logan got interested in it too and Lindy asked "Did he asked you out?" I shook my head about that, "Did he told you how awesome I am?" Logan asked me, Delia, Lindy and I eyed him and I said "No hon" "Did he asked you out?" Delia asked me, "Sadly no" I said, "Then what did he did!?" The three of them asked me, "He winked at me" I squealed Delia and Lindy did the same.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked to the door saying "Girls…" Lindy sat down on the couch, and Delia said "Score!" Giving me a high five. "He may like you, more than his German buddy" Lindy told me with a smile. "Jody?" asked Garrett who just walked in. "Yeah, he winked at me when he walked passed me" I told to him dreamily.

Garrett rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa and ask "Okay why are we here?" I agreed by saying "Yeah what do you guys need to tell us?" Looking to my friends. Lindy started to tell us her usual line "You know how much I love you guys right?" we all nodded, "but since the ball you guys are acting strange to each-other" Lindy finished her sentence.

I knew exactly where this was going. So I stood up and ran to the door, but Logan grabbed my arm and I screamed "Let me go! I don't want to talk about it!" I struggled, what I didn't expected was that Logan carried me on his shoulder back to the living room. When he putted me down Nora and Bob were also in the living room asking "What's happening here?"

Lindy was the one who started to say something "We just wanted to talk to them, about the night" They both nodded and Bob said "Then we are staying here too" Before someone could answer Nora said "We now also wanted to know what happed. That night" and she crossed her arms. I pounded and crossed my arms too and sat on the couch.

"We don't want to harm you two, but we just wanted to know" Logan told us, "We have just only one question, what happened?" Delia asked me and Garrett. There was a silence and Lindy said "come on you guys. We are your best friends, we can help you both." I didn't gave an answer and Garrett didn't say a thing too.

* * *

**Garrett P.O.V.**

There was a long silence. I thought Jasmine would begin, but she didn't. She looked frozen, "Okay will some of you guys begin the story? Because I see that they need some time, to tell it." Nora said, she looked at me and Jasmine and we both nodded, I just couldn't stop looking at her. Her nice wavy brown hair, her beige long short sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black shoe boots heels and some jewelries. **(Link on my profile) **One word she is a fashion god… okay that's weird.

I heard Logan sigh and said "Fine, I'll begin" Bob and Nora sat down on the couch next to Jasmine. "Okay so it all started five weeks ago Lindy and I were at our locker, when we heard an announcement."

* * *

**Flashback **

**Logan P.O.V.**

"_Dear fresh-mans, this is an announcement for the school ball. It's a ball for you, since you all had passed the hard test week. We do this every year, but either year with a different theme, and this year theme is… Fairytale, we deliver you a magical night, all you have to do is find a date and beautiful clothes, and you two maybe will be the prince and the princess of the ball. It's this coming Friday at 7pm till 1am"_

"_Yay! A ball, oh my god!" Lindy_ _squealed next to me. I groaned and said "Come on Lindy, it's just a ball not a reason to be over exited." Lindy eyed me and said "I think you are afraid that you won't get a date for the ball" I acted to be shocked and said "I'm not afraid, I will get a date." "Hmm… Well first see then believe it" Lindy said, just when I wanted to say something Jasmine, Delia and Garrett walked to us. I opened my mouth to say something "Guys did you hear the announcement?!" Lindy asked them exited, I closed my mouth and shook my head. _

_They nodded and Delia said "Well I wonder who is going to be my date" "Well, just go and ask a guy" I told her, she laughed and said "No, I don't want that I'm going to a guy and ask him." She laughed shortly "Are you crazy? Who does that?" she asked then and walked away. "Raise your hand if you would do that" I told the girls, Lindy and Jasmine raised their hands. "But I'm with Delia, a guy should ask a girl out." Jasmine said, Lindy didn't agree whit that "Waiting is a bad thing to do. If you are waiting for the right guy you can wait really long and then the ball is over, because he didn't asked you to be his date. Guys like it when a girl ask them out so that's what I'm going to do." Lindy said and walked away. _

_Now it was Garrett's time to say something "Raise your hand if you think that if a girl ask any guys that the guy sees in his eyes that the girl so wanted or hopeless is" We all raised our hands and I asked Jasmine "Have a guy in your mind to be his date?" "Well since I never met a cute guy since the begging of our fresh-man year then no" She said, and looked around. Then she turned to us "But why should I make a big thing of it, if I may not going." She said with a sigh and walked away. _

"_Poor Jasmine." Garrett said in a whisper, I looked at him and ask "What?" "That she's isn't going, to the ball, knowing Jasmine who loves to party" Garrett answered me soon. That's true what he said Jasmine is a party type it's nothing for her to be not at the ball, but something back in my mind I know Garrett was up to something…_

**Present time**

* * *

**Garrett P.O.V.**

Logan ended his story and there was a silence again. "Okay so there was a ball coming up and Jasmine didn't know if she wanted to go, so what happened next?" Nora asked us, Bob nodded by agreeing and said "Who is going to continue? I think Garrett should be, because I want to know what he had in his mind." I faced the ground, I know hundred present that I my cheeks were red as a tomato. I heard someone sigh and said "Okay if Garrett is not going to tell it then I'm going t-" "No, its fine I'll" I said interrupting Jasmine.

The eyes were on me, I feel it. I looked up and saw everyone waiting. I took a deep breath and began to tell "It was lunch time, we all sat on our usual table, except Jasmine…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett P.O.V.**

"_Hey where is Jaz?" I asked the group when we were eating. "Hmm, I don't know. I didn't had music lesson with her." Lindy answered, eating her sandwich with peanut butter. "She's probably still in the music room. I'll look for her" Delia said, but I stopped her and said "Delia, you stay I will go." I stood up and walked out the cafeteria. _

_As I walked to the door from the music room I heard some beautiful music playing. I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned around and saw Jasmine sitting on the piano chair listening to music on her phone. I took one step and then she turned behind her. "Hey" I greeted her, as I walked to her and sat next to her. "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the cafeteria?" She asked me. "No I think the questions are what are you doing here? And shouldn't you have lunch with us at the cafeteria?" she laughed and said "Well played Garrett" _

_I smiled and looked at her in the eyes and ask "What's wrong?" "Nothing, just wanted to be alone" Jasmine replied me, "Is it about the ball?" I asked her, she sighed and laid her head on my shoulder and said "No of course not. It's just I don't want to be asked by a guy I barley met." I smiled and said "Yeah I understand." Then I stood up, Jasmine looked at me and turned her back facing the piano.  
I swallowed and said "Jasmine, my best, best, best friend, you are funny, amazing and a fashionista. I'm not going to let you stay home alone if Delia, Lindy, Logan and I are at the ball, this coming Friday. So, will you go with me to the ball?" I asked her the last part of my sentence. _

_I said it, I finally said it! But now I have to wait for her answer. She looked at me and battled her eyelashes._

**Present time**

* * *

"Can I have a glass of water, my throat is dry" I asked Nora, she nodded and walked to the kitchen. "What a bummer, you stopped at the best part!" Bob said, looking at me, I could tell he was in to my story. "Sorry" I cranked he turned to Jasmine and ask her "What did you say!?" She looked at him and answered…

* * *

**Well this was my first chapter.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Time to guess: **

_What will Jasmines answer be?_

**Who guessed the right answer gets a shout out!**

**Review **

**The first 10 reviewers get's a shout out :)**

**See you all next time! **

**AllisseLove**


	2. Her answer

**Ola readers I'm back with a new chapter.  
I hope I can update sooner, next time. **

**Thanks for all your reviews :) **

** fellformybff (Guest): Hmmm... yeah maybe you need to read the story and maybe have the good answer :)**

**Grace-1997: Yeah I'm mean am I? thanks for your review :D**

**IDDI-Lover: Hmm.. you will read what's her answer to Garrett ;)**

**Junatina: Thanks for your review, and yeah sometimes I'm to lazy too :)**

**LoveNeedTime: thanks girly :) miss you :)**

**GirlonFire07: thanks for your review and reviews on my other stories :)**

**Itzel-2907: thanks well here I updated :) I hope it was soon enough ;)**

**StylishFashionista: I must say to you thank you :D hope you will like this chapter ;)**

**Lovethis (Guest): thanks I hope it's soon enough.**

**The answer (Guest): hmmm you will read :) but thanks for your vote :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**Her answer**

**Nora P.O.V.**

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I shocked when I heard my husband shrieked "WHAT!?" I quickly walked with the glass water to the living room. "Okay what did I missed?" I asked the kids giving the glass water to Garrett. Seeing my husband in a shock stand "Jasmine gave dad her answer." Lindy said, I nodded and said "I see she did." "He didn't even let me finish my sentence." Jasmine said looking at me. "Logan please help your dad" I told him, I saw he wanted to complain but I glared at him. Making him sigh and got his dad back to earth. When Bob was back I said "Okay Jasmine continue" Jasmine nodded and said "Thank you" she looked at the group and started "When Garrett said those sweet things" aww I see red cheeks coming I said to myself. "I awed about that and gave him my answer…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_"Awww Garrett, that's so sweet of you, but I don't think I want to be your date" His smile turned in to a sad face. "I understand" He said, "Garrett, let me finish." I told him, 'because he went to the door. He stopped and turned to me and I said "Garrett I didn't want to make you sad, but isn't weird that you and I are going together to the ball? I mean we're best friends" _

_Oh man I mess it up, good shot Jaz. I told myself. "Jaz, we can go as friends, I mean even Logan and Delia are going together as friends." Garrett told me, "How that so?" I asked him. "Well Logan, got rejected by many of girls, and Delia didn't wanted to go with a guy she didn't know." He told me, his blue eyes where twinkling in the classroom lights. I smiled and said "Okay fine, I'll go with you as friends" Garrett's face lit up and said "As friends." We hugged shortly, then the bell rang. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I ended my part. I looked around and everyone looked at me. I send them a smile "Okay so, Logan you went with Delia to the ball, just because you got rejected by the girls. You went with Delia?" Bob asked his son. Logan nodded, "But, you say you were a girls magnet" Bob was really confused by now. "Dad, he just pretended to be cool" Lindy told her dad in a bored tone. Bob nodded and said "Ohhh"

Then again there was a silence "Okay what happened then?" Nora asked me, I looked at her and said "We went to our classes and…" "Wait!" Delia just said, I looked at her and she ask "Can I tell this time?" I nodded and said "Sure, I don't have a problem with that" She said "Yes!" she smiled and started "When we were all in English everyone in the class was excited about Friday, what's important because it's in two days..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Delia P.O.V.**

_I sat next to Lindy talking about what kind of dresses for the magic night. "Girls, always worried about their clothes, hair and makeup" Logan groaned, "You know Logan, I know why you got rejected by girls, you don't understand how long it takes for a girl to get ready and to look perfect for you." Jasmine told Logan who sat next to him. "Why do you even make a big thing of it, you wouldn't go right?" Logan snapped at Jaz. Lindy and I looked at each-other sending glances at each-other. _

_Oh that's not good, Jaz is going to kill him I thought, but to my surprise she said "No I didn't knew if I would go, but I'm going" Lindy and I sighed in relief and Logan said "aww, I have compassion with that guy." Jasmine glared at him and he ask "Who is that guy?" Jasmine smirked and said "Garrett" Logan mouth dropped looking at his friend who sat next to another dude. _

_Logan hit his head, made Garrett turn to him "OW!" Garrett cried out, "What was that for?" He asked, "How could you with that to the ball?" Logan asked, pointing to Jasmine. Garrett turned around and said "None of your business" _

**Future time**

* * *

**Delia P.O.V.**

"Yeah you started to act weird since you turned your back to me." Logan remembered, "I didn't act weird!" Garrett complained, and he crossed his arms. "I have to agree with Logan for this time." Jasmine said, Garrett looked at her "But you know why!" He snapped, at her. Making Jasmine, look the other side. Ouch, I thought. "Okay, no need to attack each-other." Nora said "Okay who is going to tell now, because I'm dying to know what happened between them" Bob said, looking at us. Jasmine stood up and said "Need the bathroom" and walked upstairs. Her voice was soft and looks like she was crying? Lindy fallowed her, and we waited for them to come back.

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I entered the bathroom and Lindy followed and closed the door. I looked in the mirror and ask "Why did you do this?" She opened her mouth and I said "You know I didn't want this, and it hurts me that I talk to Garrett again! How could you do this! To your best friend!" Tears streamed down my eyes. "Jaz, don't be dramatic! Garrett is your best friend!" Lindy told me, I shook my head about that.

"You don't know what happened between us!" I told her, when I dried my cheeks, but didn't helped that much the tears were still coming. "That's why we did this, so that we know what happened! We don't want that our friendship is going to be broken." Lindy told me, I dried my tears and said "Your right, but I hate this feeling. I didn't talked to him in a week or two, and it's just so different."

Lindy hugged me and said "We'll continue the story" I looked at her and she said "the sooner we get downstairs and tell it, the sooner you can tell me about Jody" I smiled when she said his name, I hugged her ones again and said "Thanks sweetie" and we walked downstairs.

Logan was the first one who saw us coming "there are you girls" he said bored, we both glared at him "That took long enough, did you locked yourself up and forgot how to open it?" Logan spotted me, I hit his head and he whined in pain "Now you know how Garrett felt when you hit his head" I told Logan and sat back down. I looked quick at Garrett and he smiled small at me.

* * *

**WHOOOOO! Next chapter is up soon!**

**A little smile for Jasmine awww :)**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Time to guess from chapter 1: **

_What will Jasmines answer be?_

_shout out to: fellformybff (guest) and the answer having the right answers :)_

**Review **

**I hope we can make the 15+ reviews :) **

**See you all next time! **

**AllisseLove**


	3. Tom and clothing

**I have a good reason for that, i'm a senoir year at my high school and had practical exams to learn and this week i finished it. So i had no time to do a thing I hope you all understand it :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) **

**Grace-1997: Thnx and yeah like tha ending too :)**

**Baylee(Guest): Awww thank you I really love this ship too :)**

**Itzel-2907: Thank you, and i'm glad u found out why Jas answer was like that**

**LoveYaAll: Thnx for the review :)**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore: thank you :) and i did leave a review right? ****  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**Tom and clothing  
Jasmine P.O.V.**

I got a warm feeling inside, when he smiled at me like that. I looked back to my hands and offered "Should I continue?" Everyone nodded and I started to tell "Thursday after school, the girls and I went to the mall…" "This won't be a fashion story right?" Logan said groaning, I rolled my eyes and said "No, Lindy's date will appear too" Logan clapped his hands and Bob said happy "Now that's a story I wanna hear" Lindy rolled her eyes and I said "As I was trying to tell the story but got rudely interrupted" I glared at Logan "We search for our clothes…"

* * *

**Flashback  
Jasmine P.O.V.  
**_We were in a costume store, were almost all the girls from our class were there. Just a question came in my mind and I ask my blond friend "Lindy who is your date" Lindy looked at some dresses and ask "Cinderella or Sleeping beauty?" totally ignoring my question! "I'm not going to answer until you answer my question" I told her, she grabbed the two dresses and asked "Witch one?" that's my trick that she learned from me. I grabbed the pink dress and said "You learned from the best, but seriously who is your date?" She sighed and said "Tom**"** _

_I raised my eyebrow and ask "Tom? Okay, but how do you let him shut his mouth about that whole surfing thing?" Lindy smiled evilly and said "I have a plan for that, no worries. I know what I'm doing" I nodded and said "then go for-" _

**Future time**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on" Nora said interrupting me I nodded and she turned to her daughter and ask "What did you did to him to make him shut up?" Lindy got a little bit red cheeks and said "Mom, let Jaz finish the part of the story and you will find out" Her mom gave her a look, but let it go. "Okay Jaz you can continue, sweetheart." I nodded and I told "I gave Lindy my answer for her dress…"

**Flashback  
Jasmine P.O.V.**

_"Then go for sleeping beauty." Lindy nodded and walked to a changing room, Delia ran up to me and said "Jaz, come and help me!" I couldn't even answer, she grabbed immediately my arm dragged me to some other costumes. "What fits me?" Delia asked me, I looked at her and said "Well, it have to be a fairytale" I looked around and saw a perfect dress for Delia, simple but it fits Delia. _

_I walked to the dress and ask "What about this?" And I held up the dress. "Are you seriously going to wear that Jasmine? I'm so sorry for the guy who's your date, oh sorry you don't have a date" I turned around and saw Genevieve "Well actually I have a date! And no worries about my dress hon, I have one at home already." I told her, she rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, probably a costume from Cinderella before she met the old fairy." Her group laughed and walked away "We see you tomorrow ta, ta!" Genevieve said as last._

_Delia came in my sight and said "Don't worry Jaz, your costume will look stunning when you wear that" I smiled at her and said "Here go and try out" She grabbed the dress and got changed. Then I saw Tom outside the store. I walked to him and called "Tom!" He turned to me and smiled at me. "Hey Jaz! How are you?" He asked me, "I'm okay just shopping with the girls." I answered him, and then I asked "What you doing here?" "Oh just waiting for Lindy to text me what I have to wear" He said wow that came out weird. I smiled at him and said "Why waiting if you can see her."_

_ I didn't let him answer, but quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. To the changing sector, and I called "Lindy hon, show your dress" "Wait a minute, Jaz just doing the zipper." Lindy called, I laughed quietly along with Tom. As Lindy came out, her only reaction was "Tom!? How long were- What did you hear?" He laughed and said "just only the zipper part, that all" Lindy's cheeks turned red when she heard that probably from embarrassing. "But you look great" tom told her, making her blush I guessed either way she's was redder than first. "Thanks" Lindy said, and she bite her lower lip. "I'll let you two alone." I said and walked away letting the two alone. _

**Future time**

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I ended telling and Delia asked me "And what happened then?" I held my hands up in defense and said "You have to ask Lindy, I went to the shoes section." Everyone turned to Lindy and she said "Why do you all need to know what happened? I mean we are here now for Garrett and Jasmine, am I right?" "Yeah, but this sound really interesting" Garrett said, almost everyone agreed. "But, but" "No but's sweetheart, you all tell the story together" Nora told her, putting her hand on Lindy's shoulder. "Why do I have to tell about me and Tom and Logan not about him and Melisse?" Lindy just snapped, Logan just turned dark red.

* * *

**Lindy P.O.V.**

My parents looked shocked, surprised and confused. My mom spoke first "Logan who is that girl?" my bro didn't say a word. "I have an idea, Lindy you tell first because you're older and then Logan about his girl fear enough for me" My dad spoke up, Logan got deeper in the sofa and his cheeks turned redder. "Urg fine! I'll tell" I gave in and started "Well, when Jasmine left…"

**Flash back **

**Lindy P.O.V.**

_Tom looked at me and said "You just look like a beauty!" I smiled and said "I'm glad you like it." "Well then I have to find my costume." He said, he took one step to me, I looked in his eyes, and then he turned and walked away. I shook my head and went back to the changing room. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Logan P.O.V.**

We were all waiting for my sister to continue. She looked at us and dad asked "And?" "And that was it" Lindy said, crossing her arms. "But it's too short!" Garrett complained, Lindy laughed and said "I didn't said it was a long or a short flashback" Lindy begging the smart ass. 

I crossed my arms as well. "Okay who will be next telling the story?" I asked the group. Nobody answered, there was an awkward silence. Then the doorbell went and I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door and I wanted to close the door soon but my mom called "Who is it?" I swallowed and looked at the living room calling…

* * *

**How was it?**

**What would logan say?**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review **

**I hope we can make the 20+ reviews :) **

**See you all next time! **

**AllisseLove**


	4. Who is that?

**Olaaaah I'm back!**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) **

**Grace-1997: Haha it's okay it brought me closer :D and I know that you will review :D **

**GraceLisse: hehe read and find out ;D**

**LoveYaAll: Thank you it means a lot :D**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore: YAY your my twentieth reviewer! :D makes me happy ;D****  
**

**Junatina: Yay, nineteenth reviewer :D so close ;D**

**Born to be Wicked: Aww thanks and, yeah unexpected huh? Tom and Lindy find out and continue reading :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**Who is that?**

**Nora P.O.V.**

We waited for Logan's answer "Uhh... It's um… M-" he started, I could feel it he's trying to lie. I stood up and walked to him "Logan, spare your breath. I know you wanted to lie." I stopped at the door and saw a girl, who looked pretty good in my eyes. Long brown hair, pink flower corsage top, dark blue high waist shorts, with some black stockings, back ankle boots and the best not much make up! **(Link on my profile) **"Who is that beautiful girl?" I asked my son, Logan blushed bright red.

Then I knew immediately who she was "Melissa right?" I asked and held my hand out, she took my hand and shook it "No, Melisse with an 'e' on the end" she corrected me sweetly. I almost wanted to 'aww' about that, but I didn't do that or I'll embarrass Logan. "Do you want to come in?" I asked her, she smiled and laughed a little, "Sure" she answered then.

* * *

**Melisse P.O.V.**

When the mom from Logan asked me to come in. Logan did the weirdest body movements to make me say 'no', I had to laugh about that. "Sure" I answered and Logan face-palmed. I stepped inside and took off my shoes. "Honey you didn't had to-" "It's okay, I got pain on my feats." I interrupted her, giving her a small smile. We walked in the living room and Jaz stood up and hugged me, tight. Along with Delia, Garrett and Lindy. "Guys, let Ali go you all may kill her." Logan warned them, it's true I love hugs, but this one was really tight. "Guys I love you all, but I can't breathe!" I told them.

They quickly let me go and got some air back to my lungs. "Dad this is Melisse, Logan's-" Lindy started "Don't you dare to say it!" Logan warned her, Lindy bite down her lower lip and whispered "Girlfriend" "DUDE!" Logan yelled at her, I looked at the twins and Garrett said who stood next to me "This is completely normal Ali" I nodded and said "Yeah I see…"

Then the man who is probably Logan's and Lindy's dad said "Okay, okay enough!" they both shut up and sat down. He turned to me and said "Welcome, I'm Bob and this is Nora. We are kind of in an issue now, can you please come back later?" Nora hit his shoulder, I smiled at him and said "I know about the problem between Garrett and Jasmine, Logan texted me about it. He said that I could come around two" "Yeah that was before our parents wanted to know everything." Logan muttered, and crossed his arms.

Then suddenly Nora told us "Okay we are going to continue, if Bob and I come back from the kitchen." I saw that he wanted to complain, but Nora shoot him a glare and he walked with her. "Okay that's awkward" Jasmine said, we all agreed by that. "Come hon sit next to me" Jaz told me "Or would you sit on Logan's lap?" Lindy tried to be funny, I sat down next to Jasmine.

"How is it going?" I asked ignoring Lindy's 'funny' act. "Well it's going to lead somewhere" Lindy told me, I nodded and Jasmine asked "why do they take it so long!?" "Calm Jaz, they will be appear soon" Delia said, I looked over at Logan and mouthed 'are you okay?' he just gave me a quick nod.

Then Bob and Nora came back with tea and some cookies and put it on the coffee table. "Okay so who is going to tell next?" Nora asked us, I looked at my friends and finally Garrett gave in. "Okay fine I will" We looked at him and he started "Well it was the end of the school day Jasmine and I were talking by my locker…"

* * *

**Flash back**

**Garrett P.O.V.**

_I opened my locker door and asked Jaz "how late do I have to pick you up?" I put my English and math books in my locker. "Hmm, well we have to be here at 8:30pm so around 8pm?" Jaz suggested me. I closed my locker and said "Sure" She smiled at me, I would do everything to see that smile every time.  
"Hey Garrett and Jasmine" Delia and Logan greeted us. We both greeted them back. "Ready for tonight!" Delia singed happy. _

_I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm ready" Jasmine answered, she got a text and said "well I have to go, it take hours to get ready so I see you guys all tonight?" she asked the last part. We nodded and then Jasmine left. I looked after her, "So how are you going?" Logan asked me, "you will see" I told him and smiled. "Why don't you tell it isn't a big secret" Delia asked, lucky for me Lindy came in running happily. "I can't wait for tonight! This will be the best night ever!" she told us exited, then Lindy looked at me and asked "Why are you brightly smiling?"_

_I felt my cheeks burn and I stuttered "well, I just... I… I have to go… b- bye" and I walked away. I pushed the doors open and the cold fresh air came against my face. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Bob P.O.V.**

Garrett was bright red by now. I totally feel this boy's pain. "Then I went home to get ready for that night." Garrett ended his side. He sighed deeply, and Jasmine looked at her hands. Her hair was coffering her red cheeks. "Okay who is next cause I'm dying to know what happened with you two" I asked them pointing to Jaz and Garrett. "Wow, wow, wow, not so fast Mr. Watson, we aren't there yet. Logan has to tell something too" Delia suddenly said something to me.

I looked over at my son, who was now in Jasmines position too. Too bad for my son he didn't had long hair. So I could see him turn red as a tomato. "Logan do you need to tell us something?" My wife asked our son. "No, why can't we go on with Garrett and Jasmine, they are having a problem!" Logan told us, in an irritated tone. "Logan, Ali is also coming in the story and you just want to skip that?" Lindy asked her little brother.

The girl looked at Logan, he looked at her and said "no, I don't want, but meeting her was kinda awkward…" "Yeah, but really funny" Delia said while she laughed about thinking back. Logan glared at his friend. "Yeah, it was super funny. Landing on the ground with someone on top of me!" the girl snapped, "Chill girlie, take your breath." Jasmine said, "Well now I'm getting more interested in this part of the story" I said and smiled to my son.

Logan slapped his hand against his forehead and took deep breath and said…

* * *

**How was it?**

**What would Logan tell or will Ali tell it? tell me in your reviews what you think!**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review **

**I hope we can make the 30+ reviews :) **

**See you all next time! **

**AllisseLove**


	5. Loganing what is that?

**Olaaaah I'm back!**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) Almost the 30 reviews :D**

**Grace-1997: thanks :) and cute hihi**

**Baylee (Guest): Aww thanks :D**

**scurtui24: HEY! YAY YOU ARE READING THIS STORY! well I hope I update soon for you :D**

**LoveYaAll: Thank you! :D **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore: Awww thanks, and thank you for your compliment about my clothing :) ****  
**

**Junatina: Thank you :) and I think I did read yours :)**

**DisneyChica: Thanks and I hope I didn't let you wait that long :)**

**Lauraomg3: thanks ;) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**Loganing what is that? **

**Logan P.O.V.**

I really hate it so much all the eyes were on me, well it's now or never I took deep breath and said "Well when Jasmine and Garrett were away, Lindy needed to go to Tom to say him something 'important'…"

* * *

**Flash back **

**_Logan P.O.V._**

_Lindy caught Tom and said "Hey got to go, need to talk to Tom, see ya bro." No time for me to answer and she went to the end of the hall. Delia and I were looking at each-other; in my thought was it really creepy to look straight in her eyes, sometimes her eyes hypnoses me. _

_I broke the eye contact and asked "How late are you coming?" "Oh around seven I need to help Lindy with her hair though." Delia answered. I nodded see Delia is not from that cliché parts that the guy picks the girl up from their home. And somewhere back in my head I think that she did that because of my Loganing... _

_ "Okay I see you then" I said to Delia, I was about to walk away and heard Delia said "Lo-!" and then it happened, I walked against someone and landed on the ground, with the person under me. I heard Delia say "Great job, Logan you walk against the new girl!" My eyes winded and turned and faced a beautiful girl with gorgeous dark brown eyes, and brown hair. Our noses were brushing against each-other, dam this is really awkward. I immediately stood up and held my hand out. I know I would be red as a tomato, and make a fool of me. _

_Gladly she took my hand and got up. She looked like a copy from Jasmine. Only there was some differentness, she was lightly tinted, her hair was lighter and I guess she is taller than her. Whit her wavy brown hair, Mint green sleeveless top, light front ripped skinny jeans, white high wedge and not much make up HALLELUJAH! **(Link on my profile)**_

_Logan says something "I'm, I'm sorry" I apologize to her knowing Jasmine kind of girl who would scream and slap me. So I prepared for it, but she never hit me. "It's okay; I should have looked where I was going. I'm new here and I'm kinda lost. " she told me, I immediately got lost in her angel voice._

_I shook my head and asked "Can I help you then?" She smiled and said "Sure if you would" "What are you searching for?" I asked her, "My locker" she answered me, "You can laugh, I know it's stupid." I smiled and asked "What is your number?" "213" she answered, I 'owed' and said "follow me, locker neighbor" I walked to her locker and pointed to her locker. "Thanks umm," she started "Logan" I finished for her. The girl nodded and said "Nice to meet you Logan, I'm Melisse but call me Allisse or Ali" _

_"Okay then Allisse, you're also a freshman?" I asked her, she nodded sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh it's just I travel whit out a reason to USA." She told me, I nodded and said "but USA isn't that bad" She looked at me and told me "Yeah I know, but I still need to find my place here, I finally got a place and then I had to move." I looked at her and tried to ask, but my sister interrupted "Hey Logan! I heard from Delia that you walked against a girl" I glared at my sister, and Ali said "That's me" Lindy looked at me and slapped me "Dude! That's the new "I glared ones again at Lindy "New girl; I know" I finished for her. _

_"Apologize for my little brother he don't know what to do if he sees a girl" Lindy told her and held her hand out and said "I'm Lindy Logan's older twin sister" Ali took it and said "Allisse or Ali what you like" they shook their hands and let go. _

_Wow wait why did she didn't say Melisse, by meeting my sister? I asked myself "Oh and by the way, your bro was actually really nice and helpful" I smiled at Allisse "Okay so he wasn't Loganing?" she asked her, Allisse looked weird at me and asked "What is Loganing?"_

* * *

**Future time**

**Allisse P.O.V.**

"Okay slow down Logan." Nora told her son, Logan looked at his mom and she asked "What is Loganing?" to see at the face from Bob he also wanted to know "Not doing work" Lindy started "Finding short cuts" Garrett joined in "Taking the easy way out" Jasmine said next and then "Loganing" We all finished also Logan said that.

His parents nodded, and then Bob said "Well that's not a total lie" "Thanks dad" Logan said very irritated. "Well I think it was an amazing meeting" Delia said laughing a little bit. "Never in my high school years, was I so embarrassed!" I told them, but then thought back and said "Oh well, wait there was one time, but anyway the meeting with Logan was really awkward."

"What was it" Delia asked me really happy. I looked at her raising an eyebrow. "What? I love awkwardness" Delia told me. I nodded slowly and said "Better not." "Aww why not" Bob asked me. Nora hit him and said "Bob don't make her uncomfortable now" "Mom we are all curious now" Logan told his mom. I glared at him and said "Well I should have listened to you."

Logan nodded and said "Yeah you better be" I looked at the group and said "Fine! I'll tell you, but I warn you all it's really short" I heard someone say 'yes' and I took deep breath and said "Well I was at my old school in the Netherlands…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Allisse P.O.V.**

_It was lunch time and I was in the aula. It was kinda the same as a cafeteria. Well I was sitting on a bench with my best friend talking and eating my lunch. Then my best friends class, joined us well, not the whole class. But okay, a guy who I used to have a crush on sat next to me, and his friend sat next to him._

_ I was busy telling a story when out of nowhere my crush hugged me. I was little bit shocked, but also happy. I asked him what was wrong and he only answered with "He hit me, and I wanted to hug you." Then he let go and after a minute he hugged me again. Everyone around the table was talking and giggled about us._

**Future time**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

"And that was my awkward moment before I met you" Ali ended by looking at Logan. My water tells me that he's jealous now. "Do you still like him?" he asked her, Ali shook her head and said "the guy just only played with my feelings, but I was glad that I didn't liked him that much, or I was totally heart broken." Logan sighed in relieve and Nora said "Okay, thanks for sharing this with us Melisse, but now back to the story who's going next?" She looked at us and nothing came out. "Well okay I'll tell what happened" I gave in after a minute or three of dead silence.  
"I was in my room getting ready for that night. I got in my costume and thought I really look like…"

* * *

**And how was this chapter?**

**Guess question:**

**What Disney creatures are Jasmine, Delia, Ali and Lindy going to be?**

**You can choose out Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, Rapunzel, Anna, Belle or Ariel.**

**Shout out to the ones who read my mind!**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review **

**I hope we can make the 30+ reviews :) **

**See you all next time! **

**AllisseLove**


	6. The ball part 1

**Olaaaah I'm back!**

**sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm on vacation and have to learn too much for my exam I hope this chappie is okay :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) Almost the 40 reviews :D**

**Grace-1997: thanks :) and well it was embarrassing gurl ;D **

**Baylee (Guest): Aww thanks :D**

**scurtui24: well there is a reason for it but I won't spoil it now :) and well you got Ali good :D **

**LoveYaAll: Thank you! and i'll try..**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore: hey thanks :) and what is the story called, but i'll try.****  
**

**Junatina: Thank you :) and i'll try**

**DisneyChica: thank you :) **

** JarrettorForever: Thanks sweetie ;D **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**The ball part 1**

**Flashback**

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_I zipped the zipper up and put my heels on and looked in the mirror when my mom was doing my hair and did my makeup. When she was done with my hair I looked in the mirror and saw me. I really look like Belle I thought. **(Link on my profile)** "Well, beauty who is the lucky guy?" My mom asked me, I turned to my mom and answered "Garrett" my mom nodded and asked "Ah, the blond one right?"  
My eyes winded and said "No mom that's never going to happen." My mom raised her eyebrow and then said "Oh, the brown haired one" I nodded and said "Yeah him." My mom smiled and asked "His name was Logan right?" I slapped my head against my forehead "No, Logan is the blond one and Garrett is the brown haired one" I explained my mom. _

_Then the doorbell rings. I walked out my room and saw that my cousin opened the door. "You may be my little cousin date right?" He asked, "Yeah, I'm Garrett." I walked downstairs and my cousin called "Jaz a boy appeared and says that he's your date!" I walked to my cousin and said "Thanks Kyle, come in Garrett." Garrett stepped inside and BOY he looked GOOD! _

_"Garrett you are looking FINE!" I told him, he smiled and said "You are looking beautiful; Belle" and he bowed for me. I wanted to 'aww' about what he did, but my mom beat me "Aww, that is so adorable!" my mom said while she came downstairs and walked to Garrett. They shook their hands "Logan right?" My mom asked, I slapped my hand against my forehead and said sarcastically "Oh, mom you are such a great listener" _

_My mom faced me and asked "What you mean" "This is Garrett!" I called and I pointed on Garrett's chest. Wow it was hard. KEEP YOUR MIND STRAIGHT JAZ! "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not good with names." My mom told him and Garrett said "It is okay, I'm just glad that I can be her date for tonight"_

_My mom smiled and said "Okay before you two go I want to take a picture of you two" we both nodded and my mom ran to the kitchen. "I'm sorry for my mom. She's really crazy with pictures" I apologized him; I knew that Garrett doesn't like taking pictures. "Nah it is okay Jaz, I would love to be on a picture with you" he said and I smiled at him. _

_My mom came back and we took some pictures, and then we left my house to walk to school. Since everything is shut down on our road._

* * *

**Future Time**

"Yeah I hated that so much, it ruined my hair" Delia said while she remembered back. We all looked at her and she asked "what?" and Lindy said "that's not really an opinion for you Delia" Ali nodded in agreement and Delia ask "Why because I'm not pretty?" "No, no of course not, it's more an opinion for Jasmine, you know since she is a drama queen about her hair." Ali explained to Delia.

I looked at my 'sister' and glared shortly at her. Ali ignored my look and said "anyways what's next?" "Maybe we can tell from the moment Tom came here?" Logan suggested and Delia said "Sure, well since I was staying here to help Lindy with her makeup and stuffs…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Delia P.O.V.**

_I curled her hair for a little, and then tore them apart to get her a look from Aurora. **(Link on my profile) **"Well Snow-white when are you going to eat a __poisonous __apple and faint in my brother's arms?" Lindy joked; she really needs to stop pretending to be really funny. "Umm… what about a not going to happen" I told her, "I'm just saying that he just gave me his; I am in love look when you came." Lindy told me._

_ I looked at my friend and ask "are you sure? I mean I'm not his type" Okay I will admit it, I really like Logan a little bit more than begging friends and I told Lindy and Jasmine about my little secret crush. Unlike someone just deny it. *cough* Jasmine *cough*_

_I put the crown on Lindy's head and said "Princess Aurora you are ready to go to the ball?" She laughed and said "Well, yes but not with you Snow-white" and she got the curl things out my hair and really creepy my hair just got shorter. So it looked like I cut my hair. I grabbed my red headband and put it on my head. **(Link on my profile) **_

_"Hey Delia, are you going to kiss my bro?" Lindy asked me, I hit her and said "No! Totally not! I'm not his type!" "Gee girl you don't be so negative it was just a question" Lindy said, while rubbing her arm. I got in my yellow flats with low heels and said "Well let's go down stairs and party!"_

_Lindy fixed her dress and nodded. I opened the door and walked with Lindy downstairs. Tom and Logan were already done and waiting for us. Logan who was my prince for tonight looked really good for just a school ball. "There are the girls." Tom said with a smile. Like always Nora stood there with a camera. We took some pictures and went to school. _

_Bob drove us to school and will pick us up. After he drove away, we walked in the school and waited for Jasmine and Garrett. Logan tapped my shoulder and I looked at him, staring in his blue eyes. "What?" I asked him, "Jasmine is here" He told me and I looked at a Bella. "Nice one Jasmine" I complimented her with a smile. "Thanks Delia, hmm that Snow-white costume fits you better than I had imagined" she complimented me, I smiled and nodded. _

_Logan grabbed my hand and a light shock came through my body, but I simply ignored it. We all walked to the Gym front door and everything was decorated in a very magical way. It looks like that we were in a fairy tale. Sadly there isn't a goat here. Every party or ball is better with a goat! I thought. _

_Then Ali showed up in a ball dress, black top with sleeveless shoulder, green dress "Nice you look like Anna!" Jasmine said happy while hugging her. Yeah or you can summarize it **(Link on my profile) **_

_She smiled and said "Thanks, but I could be better looking…" "Why is that?" Lindy asked Ali, weird enough she ignored her question and said "never mind, I see you inside" and with that she went inside. "Can I say that she's doing weird?" Tom said, "No, I think that she's just uncomfortable around us because she is new here and need to find her place here" Logan explained to Tom. Lindy, Jasmine, Garrett and I looked surprised at Logan and I ask "Since when do you understand girls without Loganing?" Logan rolled his eyes and said "She told me that." _

* * *

**Future time**

**Allisse P.O.V.**

I didn't felt jealous when Delia finished her story "And then Logan grabbed my hand, leading me inside the gym" Well maybe you all are a little bit confused, but all what I can say is that Delia and I didn't get a long really well… Lucky everything turned out well.

All of sudden all the eyes were on me. "What?" I asked them really confused. "I was asking if you weren't jealous" Lindy told me, I looked at my blond friend and asks "Jealous about what?" Lindy sighed and rolled her eyes. "About what Delia said" Garrett told me, I looked at him and shook my head "No why the hell should I, be jealous about what Delia said?" I asked them. "Well you and Delia weren't really great friends at all." Logan started; Nora and Bob looked at me. Oh boy I know what is going to happen next…

* * *

**And how was this chapter?**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review **

**I hope we can make the 40+ reviews :) **

**See you all next time! **

**AllisseLove**


	7. The ball part 2

**New chappie! Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) Almost the 50 reviews :D**

**Grace-1997: thanks :) and haha well what was it? xD**

**Guest: updated:) and thanks ;) **

**scurtui24: YAAY FOR U! haha, well yeah... i don't know :) i hope u like it:)**

**LoveYaAll: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it :D **

**LoveYouForeverAndMore: Awwww thanks :) btw what does ur story called again? ****  
**

**Anialoveskick: Thanks girly :D**

**DisneyChica: aww thank you :) there will be more drama now :)**

**TheMisteryGirl007: Thanks i hope it's okay this chappie :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**The ball part 2 **

**Allisse P.O.V.**

I really hate that all the eyes were on me, almost everyone except Delia and Logan had question faces. "Why did you and Delia didn't get along?" Bob asked me, slapping my hands against my face and took a little time to breathe. Shook my head slowly and looked back up to face the window. "We got a long… till we both found something out." I told it, making it clear for everyone here.

Delia shook her head and said "Ali, I need to confess something…" She twirled with her thumbs while she looked at the ground. Now I got a little curious. I looked at her ask "What is it?" "Well, already since the beginning I didn't like you that much." That didn't hurt me, if you asking why? Well then I did need to find my place here, and was new and also got used to it on my high school in the Netherlands.

"Please can you tell me it?" I asked her sending her a small smile. She nods and said "Before I'll tell on promise me you won't hate me." "I promise" I promised her. Delia nodded and took deep breath. "When we got inside and found a place to sit…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Delia P.O.V.**

_Logan left us by saying that he will look that he could find you._

_"Is Logan in love with her?" Jasmine asked us. Lindy shook her head and said "No he isn't, he likes someone when he's Loganing" "How would you know?" Garrett asked Lindy "Because we are having twin connections, Garrett" Garrett answered her by saying "Well I know my bro and he's liking the new girl" My stomach twisted and said "Guys can we please stop talking about it?" _

_Lindy gave me a look and Tom had to say "Snow White, your prince is flirting with Anna." I looked behind me and saw that Logan and Ali where laughing. I didn't know how but I felt really jealous. "So they are laughing and not dancing" "I hear some jealousy in your voice" Jasmine teased me. I glared at her and said "Whatever" _

_I stood up and walked to Logan and the new girl. "Oh nice, my sister is also doing that" Logan said happy. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. "What is Lindy also doing?" I asked interrupting their conversation. "Walking on her hands" Logan told me, I smiled and said "Oh yeah remember that time when she felt when Tom came in the basement?" "Yeah he caught her" Logan said remembering back with me. I looked at the new girl who was looking nicely? Okay what is wrong with that girl? I asked myself. _

_Music started to play and I asked "Logan can we dance, now?" he grabbed my hand "Sure" he answered me and then he turned to the new girl and said "talk to you later tonight" The girl nodded and said "Well have fun with your princess, prince" she walked away with the same expression. _

_I put my hand on his shoulder and the other placed in his hand. His other hand came by my waist, and we just danced. "How is the new girl?" I asked him "She's nice, sweet and cute" he answered, okay now I feel that I get competition and I need to do something about it. "Delia, are you okay?" He asked me, I looked at him and said "Yeah nothing to worry about" "You sure you look pale" he told me, "maybe it's my makeup that reflex in to the light?" I asked him. He nodded and I sighed. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I looked at Ali who looked at Delia and smiled. "Was that it?" she asked Delia, "Okay, wait a second Delia." Nora told her, she turned to Ali and asked "Why are you smiling?" "I'm just glad that she's telling the truth how she thinks about me at the first sight." Ali told her, Nora looked back at her gave her a sign to go on. "No, there is more, but first I want to know what happened between Garrett and Jasmine" Delia told us.

Okay I didn't knew Delia has an evil side… And oh man. "Yeah, you two were really cute together that night" Ali told them. That makes them blush brightly red. "Okay so go on Garrett" I told him, he looked at me and asked "Why should I?" "Well maybe since it's your fault that we are here now" I snapped at him. "You just didn't give me a chance to talk!" Garrett yelled at me. Ali tensed up next to me, I looked at her and fear was written over her face.

I stood up and said "Now I give you the chance to talk, and all I get is yelling." Tears burned in my eyes, but I stayed strong. I'm not going to cry for this idiot. "It's not about that Jasmine! I just want to talk about that dam night!" Garrett yelled louder and he stood also up.

"We are now talking about that dam night!" I remind him, by almost yelling. I really want to hit him. He rolled his eyes and yelled "The other dam night!" "What night?" I asked him "The night with the football game JAZ!" He yelled and then he broke down out of tears and ran to the basement.

I didn't know what to do, but one thing I was sure off. My tears are rolling down my cheeks. I never got that sad. Everyone was shocked except Ali, who hugged me. I cried on her shoulder and hugged her tighter.

* * *

**Nora P.O.V.**

I never saw this in my whole life. We are dealing with a seriously big relation problem. I blew my breath out and finally un-froze. I looked at Bob who looked now back at me. We both had a worried looks on our faces. Two broken teens is not easy to handle with. That's what I know for sure, since I have no idea what I have to do now.

Lindy, Delia and Logan seem to be shocked too. I walked to Logan I put a hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked at it. He said six words "I never saw Garrett that mad" he sounded afraid to go after him. I looked at Lindy who looked at Delia. "Wow" is all what they could say. And I don't blame them, because Garrett is a quiet boy, who mostly never showed his fire. It was never that quiet that time.

Jasmines stopped hugging Melisse, but hold her she was shaking like someone threw ice cold water over her. Logan walked over to Melisse and said something to Jasmine. Jasmine stepped away and Logan catch Melisse when she suddenly falls down. I wanted to run to them, but I saw Logan has it all in his hands.

* * *

**Logan P.O.V.**

I rubbed Ali's arms as tears streamed down her face. Her face came against my chest. I stroked her hair with my right hand and with my left hand I rubbed her back. Delia said "I'll go with Lindy to Garrett" I looked at her and said "no, I'll go" Lindy shook her head and said "Just take care of Ali okay?" I sighed and nodded.

My dad went with Lindy and Delia down to the basement. Not a big surprise because Lindy is more a daddy's child and I'm more a mommy's child. Don't blame me! When we were young, Lindy and I had out favorite parent, but we both love them. I have more a connection with my mom than with my dad, and Lindy the opposite of that.

Jasmine hugged Ali too and started to apologize to her. "Sis, I am so sorry that I yelled at Garrett and him at me. I had to take m-" "It's okay" Ali interrupted her, "I just need to get used to it. My family has a big fight and so do my parents now, they are yelling at each-other… and I didn't get used to it. So now every time someone yells I think back about what they said." Ali told us with a sad face and tears dropping down her cheeks.

We nodded and she looked at me and asked "Will you please go with me out side; I need to take some breath." I looked at Jasmine and she nodded. I smiled and said "Sure" we both stood up and man I couldn't feel my legs.

Ali on the other hand just walked. "How can you walk?" I asked her. She put on her heels and said "I'm a half Philippian; we are sitting also like that. When we are on vacation in the Philippines" "That makes sense" I said and then finally walked to her.

"But don't they have chairs?" Ali laughed at me and said "Yeah we do have, but if u has a big and I mean a big family then there is not enough room for everyone" I nodded and opened the door grabbing the keys and Ali stepped out and I closed the door. The fresh air brushed against my skin. Goosebumps showed on my skin and I hugged Ali.

"Cold" Ali asked me, as she turned around to face me. "Nope, it's hot" she 'hmm' about that and looked at me. "Yeah sure Logan" she said burying her face against my chest. "No really, I want to support you, by hugging you" "Aww, that's so sweet!" Ali said while looking up and hugged me.

I am so in love with her cuteness and everything. I looked down at her seeing her beautiful dark brown eyes. I lend down and pecked her lips. It may sound girlish, but I felt sparks in my entire body. "Shall we go back inside?" I asked her, our nosed were brushing each-other still. She nodded and kissed my cheek. She pulled away and I opened the door. When we walked inside we saw something what was really confusing us.

Jasmine and Garrett were hugging each-other.

* * *

**And how was this chapter?**

**Little cheesy ending.. but hey I was in that mood, after all that yelling ;D**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review and find out what will happen next in 'The ball part 3'**

**I hope we can make the 50+ reviews :) **

**See you all next time! **

**AllisseLove**


	8. The ball part 3

**Hey I'm back with the new chappie :D**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update... i'm not going to bother you all but all i can say is that I have final testes and I want to be graduated! so i need to block if i want to be in collage next year... so wish me luck! :D**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) Almost the 60 reviews :D**

DisneyChica: awww, thanks and it's okay. i'm already glad that you like the chappie :D

Guest: awww thanks and yeah i'll :D

TheMisteryGirl007: awww thanks :) Well thank you and Yay! ur my number 50!

Guest01: thanks

Lauraomg3: its okay :D and thanks :)

scurtui24: Yes MOM! I'll tell or should i say that Garrett would tell it?

LoveYouForeverAndMore: Well Ali will be not happy at all in this chappie -.-' tell you real happened to me!

StoryToBeToldAsOne: haha yeah cheesy -.-' wow just read on and you know why i put -.-' that by cheesy on here xD

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**The ball part 3**

**Allisse P.O.V.**

Okay what was happening? Jaz and Garrett hugging now… Logan and I walked up to them and asked "What happened?" Jasmine stopped hugging Garrett and said "We both agreed not to yell at each-other about little things" I usually didn't get it and looked at Logan. "They hug always as a promise." I nodded slowly and said "Apart, but cute" they were both blushing. "Blushing even cuter" I said teasing them a little, I knew Jasmine would say something back.

"What about you two, had a romantic time outside?" she teased us. I laughed and said "If you mean hugging then, yeah" she gasped and asked "no kiss?" I shook my head. Back in my head I say well a peck but that's no kiss and not her dam business.

"Aw really, no kiss" Lindy said, when she walked down the stairs. I sat next to Delia, I was about to asked her something but Nora and Bob walked in and Bob asked "is everything the same back again?" we all nodded and Garrett said "I'll continue" and he smiled at Jasmine her cheeks turned red and sat next to me. Lindy sat on the chair back next to Logan who sat on the sofa.

"Well the music was playing and I asked Jasmine for a dance…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett P.O.V.**

_"My beautiful Belle, can I have this dance with you?" I asked Jasmine as I held my hand out. She awed and took my hand. "Only if you won't step on my feet." She warned me, well you got that I can't dance. _

_I swallowed and said "I'll try" she laughed and rose up from her chair. I walked with her to the dance floor. I grabbed her hand and placed my other hand on her waist. We danced in the retime from the music, what was great. _

_I just kept staring at her, her eyes were speaking. Suddenly Jasmine stopped dancing. I looked confused at her "what's wrong?" I asked her, "Well you were staring at me, like I have a pimple" I chuckled and Jasmine is begging Jasmine and started to freak out. "Calm down Jas, I was staring at your beautiful eyes." Jasmine bite down her lower lip and smiled. _

_I was thirsty so I told "Hey Jas, I'm going to get a drink, wanna have some too?" Jasmine smiled and said "Sure, I'll come with you" and we walked to the 'bar' that was set up with some tables. I grabbed a cup and filled it with blue lemonade… okay that was apart. _

_I gave the cup to Jasmine and filled for me some too. "Okay weird lemonade" I said, Jasmine laughed and said "well I never had blue lemonade." I nodded in agreement.  
We both took a sip and it tasted like candy… "Does your drink taste like candy too?" Jasmine asked me and I nodded, "but it taste good" I said, Jasmine giggled and I was wondering why._

_"Your tongue is blue" she told me and then I saw her blue tongue too. "Well we match" I told her, she laughed and nodded. We walked and saw two different fountains. "Look a cheesy fountain that look so cheesy" "Yeah, try this" and Jasmine stopped a strawberry covered with chocolate. It tasted great! When Jasmine was about to say something someone screamed behind us. _

_The music stopped and Jasmine and I turned around and saw the new girl and Logan covered in chees. The fountain was spinning. Lindy turned the fountain off. I looked at Jasmine and said happy "I told you it was cheesy!" _ _She smacked my chest and Logan and the girl took off._

**Future time**

* * *

**Allisse P.O.V.**

"I took with Jasmine and walked after them" Garrett finished the story. "I am still wondering if it was an accident or sabotage…" Lindy said thinking, when she said that I told her "Well probably an accident."

"Okay my back hurts now" Lindy cried out in pain "Sit on your brother's lap then" Garrett suggested. Lindy fake laughed and said "No thanks, you go Garrett. You will see how mean he is." "Well… no I sit kinda good" He answered, I sighed and stood up and told Lindy "Go sit here, I'll sit on the chair back."

Lindy stood up and sat on my place and I sat on her place and placed my hand on Logan's shoulder. He looked at it and I asked "you okay with that?" he nodded and Nora started "Melisse" I shuddered and Nora asked "are you cold?" I shook my head and said "no, I'm not cold… It's just I never got used to it if someone says my full name…"

Nora nodded and I said "well go on" "Oh yeah right, do you want to tell on?" I nodded and said "Well since the cheese was in my hair…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Allisse P.O.V.**

_Footsteps followed me and Logan. "Logan, wait up!" We both turned to a guy and a girl. The beauty and the beast I call them. "What just happened?" the guy asked Logan. "Well, I was talking to Ali, and then we got covered in cheese." Logan told them and then said "Oh and Ali these are my friends Jasmine and Garrett" I nodded and waved at them. _

_"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked me, I nodded and said "Yeah I'm fine, it was hot cheese so I may get a burn bruise, but that's fine" "and your dress is ruined" Garrett filled by. I laughed and said "Well I don't really care about the dress, it was nice but I prefer to be in jeans and shirt than in a dress." _

_They nodded and I said "well I have to go now" "Already?" Logan asked me, I looked at him and said "Yeah, I have to I don't want to be covered in cheese anymore and it better be not in my hair or I will be mad…" "Also a diva like, Jasmine?" Garrett asked me and he earned a glare from me and a slap against his chest from his girlfriend. _

_"No, I'm not a diva, but there is one thing I love and that is my hair." I told Garrett, "but the party isn't over yet." Jasmine complained, trying to make me stay. "I want to know you better girl" she told me. I smiled at her and said "Thanks, but I think that's better for me to go home get cleaned and stay home, I'm sorry" and with that I took off home. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

"You should have stayed, than you know who were the King and Queen of the ball" Lindy told Ali. She laughed and said "You and Tom were King and Queen" Lindy's mouth dropped and asked "How did you know that?" Ali laughed and said "Well you told me a hundred times how amazing the ball was when you got crowned" "You are going to be like Tom, telling the same thing every time." Logan teased his sister.

"Yeah it could be, but after this we are going to have a talk, Logan." His dad told him supporting his daughter, when Logan stood up for Ali so that she could sit and he sat on her 'place', putting an arm around her shoulders. Aww, that's so cute!

"Why didn't you do that for me?" Lindy suddenly asked. "You didn't ask me to stand up" Logan told her. "Well if I would ask you then I get 'no' as an answer" Lindy told him in a duh tone. "Well since the Queen told you guy's her story a hundred times. Now be ready for the hundred and one time." Nora told us.

We all groaned and Lindy started to tell "Well it was a-" "Magical time begging crowned" Logan, Garret and I finished her sentence. She glared at us and Logan said "Just start from the crowning and not beginning like a fairy tale. Or we will sit here still tomorrow" Lindy glared at her brother but an evil smile came and she said "Oh, I know why you want me to go on. Cause you really, really want to have a talk with dad"

Logan's cheeks turn red and all I could think was 'Ouch, burn!' Lindy ignored Logan's glare and said "Well, when Jaz, Garrett and Logan came back Delia hugged my brother…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lindy P.O.V.**

_Tom and I were waiting for the others, and then we saw Delia hugging my brother. We walked to them and Jaz and Garrett were there now too. "Where is Ali?" I asked them, "Home" Logan answered me. "Are you okay?" Delia asked him, Logan nodded and said "Yeah, but I'm worried about Ali" I looked at Delia, and her face expression changed. _

_Hmmm… maybe she's feeling weird or jealous! I bite down my lower lip and looked up at Tom. He looked down at me and smiled. Jasmine coughed "Get a room" I knew I was red so I turned away and glared at her. _

_"Delia, are you okay? You look pale" Jasmine asked her, "Yeah I'm fine and maybe the light is reflecting on my skin or Lindy add a wrong foundation color on me." She blamed me, I shocked and said "I'm hundred present sure that I add the great foundation on you" she shook her head and said "no I just think that you just grabbed the wrong bottle when you were talking about Tom…" My mouth dropped and Jasmine giggled. _

_We didn't have time to complain because the principal started to talk. "Dear freshman's it's time to let you know who are the King and Queen from the ball." Everyone looked at her and she took the paper from the community and read out "Lindy Watson and Tom Bigham!" _

_We walked up and we got crowned "Now the King and Queen have to dance together." Well Tom and I both had other plans. "May we say something?" I asked the principal she nodded and gave us the mic. _

_"Well we are really, glad that we won… but we don't want to dance." Everyone looked at us with shocked eyes. "Don't worry; we are doing this for some friends off us." We both looked at Jasmine and Garrett. "Jasmine and Garrett, would you please dance?" We asked them, the spot was now on them. _

_Garrett took Jasmines hand and led her to the dance floor. The music begins and Tom gave back the microphone at the principal and then we saw all the dates dancing around them. Tom took my hand and we danced too. We danced a little closer to Jasmine and Garrett. Looking how they were doing. _

_"Lindy this night is really amazing" my king told me. I looked at him and smiled "Yeah it was." Out of nowhere he pecked my lips. We looked at each-other and I smiled at him. Yay, I was so happy. I got my eyes on Logan and Delia who were laughing, and then at Jasmine and Garrett who were dancing so close to each-other. Their faces were so close, I just was about to see if they kissed but then another couple blocked my few and didn't saw a thing. _

_So my question is still, did they kiss or not?_

**Future time**

* * *

**Logan P.O.V.**

"Well did you guys kissed?" I asked Garrett, his face was red and also Jasmine's.

"I think they did. I mean they are red!" Dad told me, Jasmine covered her cheeks with her hair. "

Well, only one way to find out" Lindy said and looked at them. They both sighed and looked at each-other. Then said…

* * *

**And how was this chapter?**

**sorry for this cliffy **

**Time to Guess:**

**What will Jasmine and Garrett say? Shout out to the ones who know!**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review and find out what will happen next!**

**I hope we can make the 60+ reviews :)**

**See you all next time!**

**AllisseLove**


	9. This is what happened that night

**Hey I'm back with the new chappie :D**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update... i'm not going to bother you all but all i can say is that I have exam stress and couldn't focus on writing some stories of mine.. I'm really sorry, but it's really close! Just 8 days and then i finally i hear if I'm graduated or not! I Pray that i'll graduate! **

**BUT THANK YOU FOR THE 60 reviews!**

DisneyChica: aww thanks girl!

Guest: Thank you

TheMisteryGirl007: Thank you girly!

Anialoveskick: Thanks :D

scurtui24: awww thank you girly :) that makes me happy and yeah Mom, i'll try to update soon xD

LoveYaAll: awww thanks :)

StoryToBeToldAsOne: Find out girly is all i can say :D

MakeItComeTrue: aw thank you :) and sorry for the delay :)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**This is what happened that night**

**Logan P.O.V.**

They both sighed and looked at each-other. Then they said "No" "Why not?" Lindy asked, "Maybe it's, better that one off you two are continuing the story." My mom suggested and Jasmine sighed. Then dad asked "WOW wait what's a peck, Lindy?" Lindy turned red and smiled "a small kiss on the lips" "aww my first baby got her first kiss" Mom started and awed again.

"My little girl is growing up" I rolled my eyes and said "Okay, mom you are over reacting" "No I'm not Logan, Lindy is our first child and you are our second after 10 minutes" Mom told me, "Yeah so? That means…" I asked her. "She got her first kiss already…" my mom said, I nodded and then dad said "No worries Logan I know that you will get yours soon" and he patted my back. Next to me Ali giggled about that.

Yeah dad, really soon… I said in my mind. Jasmine said "well I can continue" We all nodded and Ali snugged closer to me and I smiled down at her. As Jasmine began "Well, we all were slow dancing…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_Our faces were close to each-other during the song. The song ended and I realized that I was really, really close to Garrett's face and I slowly moved away. I know my cheeks would be red and Garrett and I stopped dancing. "Thanks for the dance and for not stepping on my feet" I told to him, he smiled and said "No need to thank me" I giggled and we walked from the dance floor. I sat down on the chair and Garrett asked "Is everything okay, Jazzy?" I smiled when he called me like that. He always did that when we were greeting each-other with a hug when we were little. _

_"Yeah, I'm okay only. I'm worried about that girl. She's just new and got already on her first day 'bullied' with cheese" I told him the truth. Garrett kneeled in front of me and said "She will be okay, Jaz and if the group is okay with it then we ask if she want to be a part of the group." I smiled and said "I would love that" He smiled and the wondered "I wonder who sabotage the cheese fountain or it was just an accident…" _

* * *

**Future time**

**Allisse P.O.V.**

"And since that night we never found out" Jasmine ended her part of the story. "You know I'm wondering if it was sabotage or not" I said finally. "Well sweet- I meant Ali" I rolled my eyes and said in myself nice save Logan, nice save.

"I think Delia, Jasmine, Garret or I have to tell this story on" Logan said, "Well I'm not going to tell it" Jasmine said, "Me either" Garrett agreed. We all looked at him and he said "What the only thing I have to tell is that I went with Jasmine outside and I wanted to ask her out, but I got interrupted by Delia and Logan yelling, and then I moved on with Jasmine…"

We all nodded and I turned to face Logan and asked "why won't you tell the story on?" He looked at me and said "Maybe Delia could go, because one Delia needs to tell it and two I forgot what she said" I shook my head and thought 'Typical Logan'

All the eyes were on Delia, she sighed and said "okay fine, after the dance…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Delia P.O.V.**

_Logan and I were walking in the hallway because I need to go home. "So did you have fun tonight?" I asked Logan, he looked at me and said "Yeah it was fun but it would have been perfect if I wasn't covered in hot cheese with the new girl." He gave me a look and I asked "What, why are you looking at me?" _

_"Because, Delia you were acting all night weirder then normal!" Logan told me, I laughed and said "I think you drink a little too much from the blue lemonade." "What makes it blue actually?" Logan asked me, okay better another subject._

_"Um, pigment?" I guessed and he looked at me "Well I don't know" I told him. "But back to the accident or should I say sabotage!" Logan snapped at me and opened the door. "What the hell Logan! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled at him. _

_He turned around and faced me, "You just 'bullied' the new girl with hot cheese!" He hissed at me. I winded my eyes and said "Logan, come on. I would never do that!" "Well then tell me, why you were so close to the fountain when it happened?" Logan asked me while crossing his arms. "I helped lindy to turn the fountain off?" wow that sentence turned out in a question. _

_Logan crossed his arms and asked "what happened real?" I looked at him and said "I just turned it on a high stand." Logan's eyes winded and said "I didn't know that you had that in you. You are just jealous!" "At least I admit it" I told him, he looked at me and said "tomorrow I'm going to tell it to her"_

_ I crossed my arms and asked "What, look Delia sabotaged the fountain and got us covered up in cheese?" he nodded and I laughed "Logan she don't know who it is" I started "and plus if you tell her then I tell her and the gang that we kissed." I said, he shook his head and said "go on, but we didn't kiss." I knew that they wouldn't believe us, Logan was a bad actor in this kind of things. _

_An idea popped up in my mind "I wouldn't say that" I told him, he looked confused at me and said "What you me-" and I kissed him. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Lindy P.O.V.**

I looked shocked at Delia and then at my twin brother. I looked over at Ali who was in shock. "Okay that just happened?" I asked him or Delia, Ali looked at Logan and asked "Is it true?" he got back from his flash moment and turned and faced her "Yeah, it did" "So you guys were together?" Ali asked and pointed to him and Delia.

Delia wasn't even facing her. "No we weren't" "But Delia had or have still a crush on Logan" Jasmine told her, "I don't like Logan anymore" Delia snapped "Are you sure?" I asked her and Jasmine added "You really had a crush on him a long time" I had to nod as agreement for that.

"Yeah so, it's over like what happened with Jasmine and Garrett. They liked each-other and then something happened and then it went all awkward and so on. Then Jody came and Jasmine started seeing him, but I know deep inside Jaz heart that she still likes Garrett" Delia told and crossed her arms. There was a silence.

"I can't believe you kissed me" Logan said breaking the silence. "Well Logan you are not the only one" Jasmine said, we all looked at her and my mom said "Jasmine tell on the story."  
Jaz took deep breath and told "Well when Garrett and I walked to my home…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_We walked down the street hand in hand. I was really happy I went to the ball with Garrett. When we were almost at my home, Garrett suddenly stopped walking. I stopped too and looked at him. The lamp post was giving me enough light to see Garrett's face. "What is wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "Nothing I just wanted to thank you that you were my date for the ball" I hugged him and said "thank you for asking me" He hugged me back and I looked up at him. _

_He looked down at me and I smiled lightly and he lends down and so many thoughts came in my brain. Things like 'should I do it?' 'Does he feel the same way?' 'Or is this kiss only to say thanks for begging my date for tonight?' I make my mind clear and leaned up meeting his lips. _

_It was a soft, sweet kiss. I kissed back and felt him smile a little against my lips. I pulled away I guess I was smiling like an idiot and continued walking to my home whit Garrett. When we were at my home, I stood in the front of my door and turned to him, giving Garrett a last peck on his lips. _

_I pulled away and opened the door and said "see you tomorrow" Garrett nodded and said "Yeah see you, Jaz" I closed the door and my mom looked creepy at me when I turned around and faced her. "Mom, hi!" I greeted her, "How was the ball with Logan" She asked me as I walked inside. "Garrett" I corrected her and then replied "It was fun" and walked upstairs to my room. _

_I walked over to my window to close my curtains but just when I was about to close them. I saw Garrett and another girl walking whit his arm around her shoulder. I shook my head and looked again and I saw that his arm dropped at her waist… _

* * *

**And how was this chapter?**

**sorry for this cliffy **

**Time to Guess:**

**Who do you think that the girl would be?**

**Shout out to the ones who knows it**

**and the shout out for the last chapter**

StoryToBeToldAsOne

**Yay girly :) **

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review and find out what will happen next!**

**I hope we can make the 60+ reviews :)**

**See you all next time!**

**AllisseLove**


	10. The group meets Melisse

**Hey I'm back with the new chappie :D**

**It took a bit longer than I expected.**

**I have a HUGE writers block... I just had no ideas, since I wanted to update I tried something in this chapter I hope you will like it :) **

**and for my IDDI story Jarrett-phabet, I'll try to update as soon as i can...**

**I'm on 8th July on vacation so i wont be updating till end July!**

**I will be then in Florida so I can't post a thing..**

**BUT THANK YOU FOR THE 71 reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**The group meets Melisse **

**Allisse P.O.V.**

After Jasmine part Lindy immediately told her "So that's why you guys were acting weird" Garrett shook his head and said "No that's not the reason." I sighed and asked myself how long I have to be here. "Well it could be the reason, Jasmine totally acting different around you!" Lindy told him. "Because off what?" Delia asked randomly. "The kiss or the other girl part" Delia added, when she got confused looks from us.

Jasmine shot her a glare and Delia owed. "I wonder who the girl was" Bob said. I looked at my hands and suggested "maybe Garrett can tell on?" Garrett looked at me and asked "Are you sure?" I nodded and said "Yeah I am sure, it's not my problem that we are sitting here" Garrett smiled at me and nodded. I send him a smile back and Logan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay so Monday, I was with Logan, Lindy and Delia at school already…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett POV: **

_I was wondering where Jasmine was, I didn't talked to her all weekend. I shouldn't have kissed her. I kept complaining about it. Until Jasmine appeared with Allisse, they were both looking stunning, but if I had to choose then it was Jasmine. _

_She was wearing a green sleeveless top, light brown skinny jeans, nude boots and Ali was wearing a blue denim jacket, black top under the jacket, white jeans, black converse. **(Links on my profile)**_

_I keep on staring at Jasmine. "Hey guys" She greeted us. We all greeted her back and Lindy said "Hey Allisse" Ali waved at her, smiled at Logan and high fived me. "How are you Ali?" Logan asked her, Delia looked confused at us and said "Okay I'll introduce myself since everyone forgot about me" "Oh yeah sorry, Ali this is" Logan started but got interrupted by Delia who said "It's already too late." She held her hand out and said "I'm Delia" Allisse took it and said "Allisse, but you can call me Ali" _

_"And I'm okay, thanks for asking Logan" Ali answered him. "How was your weekend Jas?" I asked her. _

_"Oh just the same" Jasmine answered me shortly, and she walked with Ali to her locker. "Hmmm that's weird." Lindy said, I looked at her and asked "what is weird?" "Well mostly Jasmine and you greet each-other with a hug" Lindy told me, I nodded and said "Yeah I know…" "What happened between you two?" Logan asked me, I held my shoulders up and said "I don't know." _

_Well maybe I have an idea why, but I need to ask her personally. I decided to ask her later today, since the bell ringed…_

* * *

**Future time**

**Lindy POV: **

I grabbed a chocolate cookie and took a bite of it. "Maybe I can tell on the story?" Logan suggested. I looked over at my twin brother and said "Or I can tell on." "Oh thanks sis, I really don't want to tell" Logan said then with red cheeks. I laughed and said "Now I'm curious about what was going on in your head." Logan rolled his eyes and said "Wanna chair the part then?" I thought about it and said "Maybe if you begin…"

Logan sighed and said "Okay fine, but I'll stop where I want to stop" I nodded and Logan said "Okay so we were at lunch." We all waited for him to continue, but Logan looked at me. "Well we are waiting" I told him, he nodded and said "That's true, we are waiting for you to continue." He can't be serious. "You serious, you are going to stop there?" Jasmine asked him.

Logan nodded and said "I kept it short as possible." Jasmine looked at me and I raised my eyebrows. "Logan please continues the story" Allisse told my little brother. Logan looked at her and she sends him a small smile. I knew he would continue telling, because nobody can resist her smile. Or what I call her 'Logan, please' smile.

"It's not going to work this time" Logan said, "Are you sure, Logan?" Ali asked him and battles with her eyelashes a little. I chuckled and said to myself good move Ali. Logan groaned and asked "Why do you have to be so cute?" and tapped her nose with is finger. Ali held her shoulders up and said "Continue"

Logan cleared his throat and started "Okay what I said minutes ago, we were at lunch…."

* * *

**Flashback **

**Logan POV: **

_I grabbed a tray and walked with Lindy down the lane to get our food. I grabbed a plate with a sandwich, orange juice and an apple. I walked to our usual table and sat down. Out of nowhere Tom sat down next to me. _

_"Hey Logan" he greeted me. I greeted him back with a small wave. "Where is Lindy?" He asked me, I faced him and asked him "What do you see in my sister?" He chuckled and said "Well she's sweet, beautiful, nice, beautiful, smart, cute, caring and did I mention that she's beautiful?" "Yeah, about three times" I answered him. _

_"Well she is beautiful" He told me, I raised my eyebrows and asked him "How can you see how beautiful she is?" "Um to open my eyes" He told me in a duh tone. "No I meant can't you see that she's a monster if she's alone with you?" _

_Tom laughed and asked "You don't like us together do you?" "That's true; I need a bucket every time you kiss her lips." I admit, Tom laughed and said "Well Logan, when you meet the girl of your dreams I think that you won't have a problem with Lindy and me anymore." He patted my back; I patted back and said "We will see" _

_Then Lindy sat across me and Tom when to her. "Is this seat free?" I looked behind me and saw Ali and said "Yeah it's free." She sat next to me and my sis and Tom each-other with strawberries. Then Delia sat next to Lindy and greets us "Hey guys" Ali waved and I nodded._

_ "So how is your first day?" Delia asked Ali while she was eating her carrot, I turned to face here and she said "It's okay, but also hard." "Why so hard?" I asked her, she looked at me shortly and said then "Well some kids are making fun of me that I can't speak great English" _

_I owed and took a bite from my bread. "Ali I tell you one thing you can speak good English" Lindy said I wanted to say that she wasn't suck facing him anymore but someone already said it. "You aren't sucking facing anymore" Ali said happy, I laughed about her answer. Lindy went bright red. "I was about to say that too" I told Ali, she smiled and said "Well then you are too slow" _

_We both laughed and Ali stopped about some seconds. She took a bite from her red apple and I looked over at Delia who glared? Wait what? Delia and glaring, what's wrong with Delfano? I looked around the table and asked myself one thing more. Where are Jasmine and Garrett? _

_All off sudden Max sat next to Ali and greeted her "Hey Amethyst" Amethyst? "Um, Max her name is Allisse" Lindy told him. Max put an arm around her shoulder and I don't know why but I had a really weird feeling in my stomach. _

_"Hey Max, what's wrong?" Ali asked him "I need to talk to you privately" He told her, Ali nodded and said "Okay, let's go to my locker then." They stood up and walked out the cafeteria. Okay one more question. Does Allisse date Max? _

* * *

**And how was this chapter?**

**sorry for this sorta cliffy**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review and find out what will happen next!**

**I hope we can make the 71+ reviews :)**

**See you all next time!**

**AllisseLove**


	11. Great job Delia part 1

**Hey I'm back with the new chappie :D**

**I am so sorry for not updating 6 months long! **

**I have a HUGE writers block... I just had no ideas, college is pretty hard and i have a stage so it's really hard to write. but lucky i've got an idea to continue write this story! YAY! **

**I hope I didn't lose all my readers.**

**I'm writing the next chapter already so i cant wait to post soon again. and read all your reviews that made me smile. **

**Thanks for the 80 reviews!**

**I hope i get the 90 reviews in the next 2 chapters :) **

**I hope you all will enjoy reading this chapter :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own I didn't do it or other things I forgot!**_

* * *

**Great job Delia part 1**

**Allisse POV**

Logan stopped talking. I chuckled about what I heard. Logan looked down at me and asked "What's funny?" I looked in his beautiful blue eyes and said "That you were so stupid back in your flashback." "Why don't you tell the story on?" Lindy asked me. I smiled at her and said "I would love to but didn't you said that you will tell the story on after Logan finished his part." "But I'm so curious about what Max told you." I shook my head and said "You are always curious, Lindy."

Everyone agreed by than by nodding their heads. Lindy crossed her arms. "But I really want to know what he had to tell you." I nod and said "I understand, but I want to know something…" "What may that be?" Garrett asked me. I smirked and said "I was just wondering what happened during lunch in the cafeteria, while I was gone." Garrett's look changed he was looking a little bit shocked and scared at the same time.

Knowing Lindy she was totally excited and said "Oh I forgot to tell you that..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lindy POV**

_When you left with Max. Jasmine and Garrett came in the cafeteria. They both grabbed a tray with food and walked to us. When they sat down next to each-other at our table. Garrett greeted Logan but Logan didn't answered. Delia asked "Where were you two love birds?" "We were putting our stuffs in our lockers." Garrett told her, Jasmine was nodding all along. I hummed about that and asked "were you talking about Friday night?" They both didn't said a word. They didn't even looked at each-other. "Okay what's up with you two?" Logan asked them after he got back out 'Logan land' "Also hello to you too, bro." Garrett told him. Logan looked at him and asked "What did I missed?" "What's been on your mind lately?" Garrett asked him. "Nothing…" Logan answered directly. _

_"Thinking about the new girl?" Garrett guessed, Delia rolled her eyes when Logan said "No not really…" "You sure I mean since you met her, you are a little bit different around her." Logan held his shoulders up and said "I had other things in my mind." And he looked at Delia and she smiled short and dropped her sandwich back on her plate. "Did something happened Friday night between the four of you?" I asked them all. Tom looked at me and said "I guess so, or this would have turned out differently." I smiled at him and Delia said "Nope nothing happened between me and Logan." Logan rolled his eyes this time and Garrett said "Nothing special for me to tell you." Jasmine didn't answered and I asked her "What's wrong Jazzy?" "Oh I am just thinking about who or what made the cheese fountain spilled over Ali and Logan." "I know the answer to that" Logan said suddenly. We all turned to him and I asked "Do you know who did that?" Logan pursed his lips and said "Yeah, maybe the school can better buy new fountains for a school ball, cause the whole fountain is not in a good condition." "but they were brand new…" I said, Jasmine sighed and said "New fountains or sabotage all I care about is that Ali may feel unaccepted to be here." _

_I looked at Jaz and asked "What do you mean?" Jasmine sighed and said "Covered in cheese on her first week, that will give her some feelings that she gets bullied." "Well I don't think that she has a problem with it, I mean came in school today just fine." Delia said, I had to agree by that, but something in my head was saying that something was bothering her._

**Present time**

* * *

**Logan POV**

"You realized that you just told the next part right?" I asked my twin sister. Lindy looked at Ali and said "You're so sneaky." Ali held her hands up and said "Hey, it's not my problem, that when you are excited that you are going on and on with the story." "Oh you know Lindy so well." Jasmine told her, I chuckled and Ali answered with "I do my homework."

"Wow wait nothing special happened that night Garrett, was the kiss not something special?" Dad asked my bro. Garrett held his shoulder up and said "it wasn't special to me." Everyone gasped, but I could tell he wasn't finished yet. "It was more magical…" Garrett told us. Ali awed quietly, and I saw that Garrett's cheeks turned light pink all over again.

I decided to tease him and said "Bro your cheeks are turning pink." Garrett glared at me and snapped "At least I'm turning first in to pink and not in to a red lobster like you." Lindy giggled and I shot her a glare. "Glare all you want, I think it's funny." Lindy told me, I shook my head and said "Sis I tell you what's really funny" Lindy looked at me and I said "Your excitement about your letter from the third grade" "Ha, I'm so happy that work is still stuck on Mrs. Babcock's desk." Jasmine said happy while she thought back.

Ali raised her eyebrows and asked "Who's Mrs. Babcock and what kind of work?" "Mrs. Babcock was our third grade teacher" I answered Ali's first question. "and I glued Mrs. Babcock's favorite teacher mock on her desk." Jasmine answered her last question. Ali slowly nodded and Garrett said "I don't like that woman." Delia groaned and said "Dude let it go!" "She took it away too soon. I almost had it!" Garrett complained again. "No sweetie, she didn't" Jasmine said in the same teasing tone like a few months ago. "Wow déjà vu" I said everyone looked at me and I asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just never heard you say 'déjà vu' in my whole life." My mom said, I had to nod by that and Lindy said "But I think he doesn't know what it means."

I rolled my eyes, this is ridiculous! I crossed my arms and complained by saying "I do know what déjà vu mean!" "Logan I love you, but French is really hard for you to understand." Lindy told me. "déjà vu means I've already seen it." "Yeah, but the real explanation for déjà vu is-" "LINDY I REALLY DON'T CARE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THE PERFECTIONISTA OR SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M A DUMB PERSON!?" I called out loud totally interrupting her explanation. I know Allisse would be scared or something, but I didn't cared about her right now. I stood up and ran out the living room and closed the front door with a 'BANG'.

* * *

**Garrett POV**

The door closed with a 'BANG'. I quickly ran over to Ali. Her head was in her hands. I kneeled in front of her. I put my hands on her knees and said "It's okay, we aren't fighting anymore." "It was just an argument." Lindy muttered I glared at her and said "Maybe for us, but you don't know how Ali is feeling about our 'arguments' here." Jasmine walked over to Ali and rubbed her back. She was sniffing. Nora said "I've never seen my son that mad." I know how Mrs. Watson is feeling.

"Ali, calm down." Jasmine told her, "Maybe this is a little bit too much for Ali." Lindy told us. Jasmine nodded lightly. Delia sighed and said "Maybe she's just too sensitive" I looked at Jasmine and she looked surprised at me too we exchanged glances.

"Delia how could you say that?!" Jasmine asked surprised and mad at the same time. "Well it's true every time when someone has a fight between our group then is she the first one who's going to cry." Delia told us, my mouth dropped and I heard a second 'BANG'. I looked at the empty chair in front of me. "Oh, great job Delia. Now is Ali gone too, bravo!" Jasmine snapped at her.

Delia was red and said "It's not mine fault that she's gone!" "You started it!" Jasmine yelled at her Jaz had tears in her eyes. "I'm not the one who started it, Lindy was the one who fought with Logan!" Delia screamed and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't, blame Lindy! She's the one who tried to find out what's going on with Garrett and I!" Jasmine yelled. I shivered and didn't said a word. "I was just trying to be a great friend" Lindy said, "I see that great friend are you Lindy, we are all fighting about this whole nonsense!" Delia yelled at her. That's when everyone got shocked.

* * *

**And how was this chapter?**

**Review!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Review and find out what will happen next!**

**I hope we can make the 80+ reviews :)**

**See you all next time!**

**AllisseLove**


End file.
